tttefandomcom-20200213-history
O the Indignity
* Michael Brandon |series=14 |series_no=14.17 |number=345 |released= * 12 November 2010 * 2 January 2011 * 23 May 2011 * 4 June 2011 * 21 October 2011 * 28 April 2012 * 8 July 2012 * 29 September 2016 |previous=Thomas and Scruff |next=Jitters and Japes }} '''O the Indignity' is the seventeenth episode of the fourteenth series. Plot It is "Clean Sodor Day" on the Island and Gordon has to take his Express Coaches to the Steamworks because they have wonky wheels. Gordon is annoyed, as he has to pick up the Island Inspector from the Docks at teatime. Victor instructs Gordon to put the coaches inside where Whiff and Scruff are waiting. Scruff has a broken bufferbeam and Whiff has to wait with him. Then the Fat Controller arrives with a very important job for Gordon - he is put in charge of Whiff's Waste Dump for the day, which he is rather upset about. Soon, Gordon arrives at the waste dump. There are smelly rubbish trucks everywhere. Then, Gordon hears a very worrying whistle - Spencer. Gordon knows that Spencer will tease him so he goes to hide. When Spencer pulls in with a truck of rubbish belonging to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, he sees no one in charge and leaves the truck. Next, Gordon hears another whistle. It belongs to James - the snootiest engine on Sodor. Gordon does not want James to see him working at the dump, so once again he hides. James comments on how terrible it smells, leaves the truck and then exits the dump. Finally, Gordon hears a horn which belongs to Diesel, so Gordon goes to hide once again. Diesel leaves the truck but then, Whiff, Scruff and Thomas arrive with the Fat Controller who is most annoyed. The waste dump is in a dreadful state. Gordon comes out of hiding but cannot get to Thomas and the Fat Controller as the lines are blocked with rubbish trucks. Gordon knows how to put the chaos right. He asks the Fat Controller if Whiff can pick up the inspector. The Fat Controller agrees and Gordon, with Scruff's help, sets to work. Later, Whiff's Waste Dump is looking tidy and clean, just as Whiff puffs in with the Fat Controller and the Island Inspector. The Fat Controller shows the dump to the inspector who praises Gordon for his good work, which makes Gordon very proud and, although he may be a bit smelly, he has to admit he had fun. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Spencer * Whiff * Scruff * Diesel * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * The Island Inspector * Kevin * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Edward * Toby * Henrietta Locations * Whiff's Waste Dump * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Brendam Docks * Three-Track Level Crossing * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Knapford * MC BUNN Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Keith Wickham as Gordon, James, Whiff and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Scruff, Victor and the Island Inspector US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * David Bedella as Victor * Michael Brandon as Diesel * William Hope as Whiff * Kerry Shale as Gordon, James, Scruff and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and the Island Inspector Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the fourteenth series. * At the beginning and end of the episode, an arrangement of Gordon's theme by Robert Hartshorne is heard. The "silly" arrangement is heard when he first puffs to the waste dump. * The title is named after the phrase Gordon frequently says whenever he is embarrassed or displeased. He also says it five times in the episode. * Stock footage from Toby's New Whistle, Tickled Pink, and Double Trouble is used. * This episode marks Scruff's last speaking role until the seventeenth series episode Scruff's Makeover. * This episode marks the last time James is voiced by Haris Grigoropoulos in the Greek dub. Loukas Frangoulis takes over the role in King of the Railway. Goof * In the UK dub, Keith Wickham gives Whiff a different voice. Quotes Merchandise * TrackMaster - "O the Indignity Gordon" * Magazine stories - O, the Indignity! In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Indignidad pl:Och, co za Zniewaga ru:День чистоты Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes